Twisted Desires
by SlickKitsune
Summary: When Konishi gets tired of hiding from Beat, she devises another, more sinister game to play with him.


The World Ends With You: Beat x Mitsuki Lemon: Twisted Desires

"Where is she!?", an angry and distraught Beat yelled while running around Scramble Crossing.

"Calm down, Beat!", Neku said, hopelessly trying to get Beat to cool his mind down.

"How in the hell do you expect me to calm down, man!", Beat yelled in Neku's face. "It's already the fifth day! I'm already diaasppearin', yo!", he said. "Rhyme's counting on me! I can't let Iron Witch keep her any longer!". The passion and anger in his eyes was overbearing. Neku knew this feeling. He felt the exact same thing when he was playing for Shiki, and he could only sympathize. They searched Shibuya for hours, but finally came to a stop.

"Beat... we're almost out of time. This isn't working.", Neku said, exhausted from running around all that time.

"Just as I thought!", A figure shouted from atop a building. "You two simpletons couldn't find me in time!", it said, jumping down from the ledge.

"Iron Face!", Beat said.

"Wait a minute... what do you mean 'In time'!?", Neku asked boldly.

"Oh... you thought your timer was for finding me?", Mitsuki asked mockingly.

"Well... yeah!", Beat yelled.

"You incompetent!", Mitsuki said. "This is my game that you're playing. So that timer is for whatever I say it's for.", she said psychotically. "I've gotten bored of hiding, and since you guys are so awful at seeking, I've devised another game.", she said with a look of evil on her face. Beat clenched his fist.

"And why the hell would I listen to you, yo!? I can just beat the shit outta you right now!", Beat yelled brashly.

"Ah ah ah!", Mitsuki said, holding up the pin that Rhyme was trapped in.

"Rhyme!", Beat screamed.

"That's right, boy. Now just do whatever I say and I'll spare your sister.". He wanted to scream. He wanted to take his life back. He wanted to lash out with all his might on that evil vixen. But no matter how much he wanted to do these things, he had to say no. For Rhyme's sake.

"Okay...", Beat said, defeated.

"Good boy!", Mitsuki said, tossing Rhyme's pin to a nearby reaper. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the skyscraper the reaper officers live in. They stepped into the elevator.

"So... where are we goin?", Beat asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?", Mitsuki asked. "Oh...", she said, hitting a button on the elevator. "You don't need to worry about that.". Beat wondered what horrible things Mitsuki had in store for him.

"Ugh... this is taking too long...", Mitsuki softly said. About five seconds later, Mitsuki's eyes widened as a bitter and cruel idea entered her twisted mind.

"I'm giving you a choice.", Mitsuki said, facing him. "Your sister's life...", Beat continued to listen. "Or...", she said with a sick grin. "Your virginity...".

"W-what!?", Beat yelled in disgust and slight fear.

"Yes...", she said walking over to him slowly. "I've had my eye on you for a while, Beat..." "And I've been looking forward to screwing with a nice, young, healthy boy like you...", she said, getting uncomfortably close to the young skater. "So...", she hissed. "What's your decision?"

"What kinna bullshit question is that!? I said I would do anything to protect Rhyme, an' that's what I'll do, whatever the cost is!", Mitsuki Konishi already knew the answer to her question, but still smiled when he replied.

"That's what I thought.", The Iron Witch replied. As calm and vicious as a snake, Mitsuki crept over to Beat and slipped her hand down his pants, sending shivers up his spine.

"Hey! D-don't touch me there!", Beat said defensively.

"You're in debt to me you fool! I'll touch you any way I please!", Mitsuki yelled. Beat roared in anger, but submitted again, knowing Rhyme's life was at stake. Mitsuki continued her motion, and began to kiss Beat in a way he had never felt before. She slid her tongue into his mouth and slid it all around inside. Beat was utterly dumbstruck and disgusted by the idea of doing this with the person he despised most. She continued this torture until the elevator dinged and their ride came to a stop. Mitsuki stepped back. "Cmon! Let's keep moving.", Mitsuki hissed as she strolled out of the elevator, leaving beat in shock. "I said MOVE IT!", The wicked reaper officer snapped. Beat melancholically followed her, and they eventually reached a big, black door.

"This is it.", Mitsuki said, opening the door to her dark, gothic room. The door eerily creaked shut, and slammed like an omen of doom. Mitsuki crept over to Beat again, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing his skin with her long black fingernails. Her hand felt cold and wicked. After she sat him down on the bed, she started unbuckling his shorts, and it took all the willpower he had to not throw her off in anger. With nothing covering him any longer, Mitsuki stepped up on the bed, pulled her dress aside, positioned herself in front of Beat, and lowered herself down, pushing him into her. "Ahh... this is exactly how I predicted you would feel..."

Beat was more disgusted than ever. He knew that giving in to the pleasure would be losing, so he held out. "Don't play tough, you imbecile!", Mitsuki roared while thrusting her hips in a rough motion. Beat was beginning to crack, but his iron will and his love for Rhyme prevented anything of the sort from happening. "Oh YES!", Mitsuki moaned, still enjoying herself. "If only you had stayed a reaper...", she hissed. "Then I could screw you like this every day! He he haah!", Mitsuki roared.

"Hey! You better remember the only reason you're doing this is so you'll give me my sis back!", Beat yelled. "If I wasn't in dis contract right now, I would kick your ass, you-... you crazy bitch!"

"Mm-hmm.", Mitsuki lustfully said, still enjoying the young player. "I think y-you're... gonna make me... ah- ahhhhhh!", Mitsuki screamed as she released herself all over Beat. He felt her warmth drip down him, but he couldn't bear to look. The pulsing heat made Mitsuki weak, and she fell back on him. Beat held his head away from her in disgust, as the sadistic reaper enjoyed the last of the feeling while laying on him. As soon as he could, Beat grabbed his missing clothes, and pulled them on quickly in embarrassment.

"Aight... dat enough?", Beat asked, profoundly disturbed.

"Well... I suppose so...", Mitsuki said, readjusting her black and white dress. As Mitsuki pushed open the black leather door, the two walked out of that shadowy, dark room of torture, and Beat swore to himself that he would never let something like that happen ever again. Mitsuki led him to her subordinate, who was holding the precious pin. "Well?", Mitsuki asked the reaper. "I can't break Kitanji-kun's rules... Give him my end of the deal." The reaper handed Beat the pin. Just as he got it, Beat felt free. Free from the sharp, black talons of Mitsuki Konishi. In pent up anger, and relief, he quickly launched a lightning - fast punch at her, which she quickly predicted and slipped, holding out her hand at Beat's head. "Rank 5. Flare Pin.", she said, promptly blasting him away and harshly through the large glass window with an enormous blast of white light. As he was falling, all he saw was her worn out grin, and all he thought was that he would find her again, and when he did, she would pay. But it was over now. And in his hand, he held his dearest sister, Rhyme.

End


End file.
